clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mariocart25Charizard/Archive 7
RE:Archive Hi Mario, I was hoping to see you in chat, but apparently i missed you in a few minutes :P Anyway your talk page is now archived. If you want me to protect it as well, please let me know. Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:53, October 19, 2013 (UTC) New issue of TPH A new issue of The Penguin Herald has been released. Go to this page to read it. The Penguin Herald staff 02:50, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Custom #2 Hello Mario! Thank you for another custom! You always impress me with your customs! :D BluePuffle470 (talk) 23:44, October 23, 2013 (UTC) RE:Meh Userpage Hi Mario, I made the protection last 7 days for now. If you want to make it last longer/shorter/end it, please contact me again or another admin. Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:02, October 26, 2013 (UTC) My Penguin Icon When will it be done? If it ain't done by today or tomorrow, I might start looking for another custom maker! ' The Ultimate Guitar Master Talk to the Master of Guitars :D My Blog Posts :D ' 12:16, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Custom Penguin Heyo! Can you make me a custom penguin? Head: The Surf Face: Mustachio Next: None Body: Gary's Lab Coat Hand: Orange Puffle Feet: None Color: Blue SCARY PUFFLE THAT IS ORANGE! Custom Hi Mariocart! Jet Pack Fun here.I don't know what is some of the your items from my blog post, Customizated Items. Sorry! Please, Tell me the name of your items, Ok? RE:meow Hi Mario, I updated it while you were writing this message :P But still, thank you for contacing about this. Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:46, November 1, 2013 (UTC) :P.S. cool signature! Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:47, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Hello Message here. Hello. Its been 3 months not playing CP. I don't think you will remember me. So, bye -Magnet Mario Magnet Mario (talk) 10:03, November 3, 2013 (UTC) RE:Icon THX SO MUCH! I may never change it again! The Ultimate Guitar Master Talk to the Master of Guitars :D My Blog Posts :D 18:48, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Hi buddy Can you make me an EPF icon please? 23:59, November 3, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:Hi buddy Yay :D *Background: this *Pose: Could you use this and cut out the loki costume? *Head: The Double O *Face: Ninja Mask *Neck: Plasma Laser *Body: Deflection Vest *Feet: Anti-Lava Boots *Hand: Grappling Hook Can you also DARKEN the penguin and put this pic of herbert in the background? Also can you use the "JWPengie" font you made for me? Thanks so much and sorry for bothering you. 00:17, November 4, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:RE:Hi buddy Well can you make it look like an EPF Agent coming to attack Herbert? 00:21, November 4, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry gtg. If you need another reply you'll have to wait till twelve PM PST tomorrow. Cya. 00:29, November 4, 2013 (UTC) For this: Club Penguin Wiki:Picture Department NOTE: IF I GET SELECTED, THE CUSTOMS WILL HAVE A WHITE BACKGROUND (NOT THE PENGUIN IF ON STAMP) Custom When will it be done 20:15, November 4, 2013 (UTC) :Later, I'm doing Homework : [[User talk:Mariocart25Charizard|'Talk']] 20:31, November 4, 2013 (UTC) ::K :: 20:39, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Picture department Can i be stamp maker?? this is what i made: :) Hey It's Me! Talk to me here 05:11, November 5, 2013 (UTC) mario heres is the stamp: that's ur penguin right? i got it from twitter O_o Hey It's Me! Talk to me here 08:15, November 5, 2013 (UTC) :That's Jnk i think. :P 12:33, November 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Yup, that is Jnk9. :: [[User talk:Mariocart25Charizard|'Talk']] 17:01, November 5, 2013 (UTC) RE:Stamps Hi Mario, For what stamp sorts do you want it (game, event, activity, etc.- they all have a different shape)? Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:29, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Stamps Hi Mario, Here's a gallery with the staps that you've requested (Medium-Extreme, all categories): Stampbook Stamps Medium Characters.png Stampbook Stamps Hard Characters.png Stampbook Stamps Extreme Characters.png Stampbook Stamps Medium Activities.png Stampbook Stamps Hard Activities.png Stampbook Stamps Extreme Activities.png Stampbook Stamps Medium Games.png Stampbook Stamps Hard Games.png Stampbook Stamps Extreme Games.png Stampbook Stamps Medium Video.png Stampbook Stamps Hard Video.png Stampbook Stamps Extreme Video.png Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:07, November 5, 2013 (UTC) New issue of TPH A new issue of The Penguin Herald has been released. Go to this page to read it. The Penguin Herald staff 01:11, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Your Icon! File:Mariocarticonguinydhe.jpg Re:Licensing Reminder What do you mean? 22:29, November 10, 2013 (UTC) WHY WHY DID YOU HAVE TO CUSS AND GET BLOCKED?! The Ultimate Guitar Master Talk to the Master of Guitars :D My Blog Posts :D 00:05, November 14, 2013 (UTC) RE:Idea? Hi Mario, It sounds like a cool idea, feel free to start it ;) Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:25, November 15, 2013 (UTC)